The present invention relates to a touch sensitive surface module, and more specifically, to the illuminated touch sensitive surface module and illuminated device responsive to the gesture operations by regional illumination.
The touch sensitive surface is now in widespread use such as laptop and mobile phone and having multiple functions such as control of a cursor of a GUI (Graphical User Interface), scrolling of a window and operation of virtual buttons. However, user may feel inconvenient in operation since they can't identify the position or the boundary of touch sensitive surface easily in the dark environment.
In addition, space for containing input interface of a portable electronic device such as common- or small-sized laptop and mobile phone is reduced due to the trend of thinness, light weight, fashion and integration of peripheral, and thus developing a touch sensitive surface or a display with more fancy functions has become another issue nowadays. However, it still lacks of the suitable vision effect generating element and the effective controlling mechanism so far.